


音痴

by axl1199_Waltzingback



Category: ZYL48 - Fandom, 朱一龙同人, 朱一龙水仙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axl1199_Waltzingback/pseuds/axl1199_Waltzingback
Summary: CP：refa居X芒果居（我） 写在青春芒果节后ooc预警，加长林肯预警，请勿上升真人！！





	音痴

**Author's Note:**

> CP：refa居X芒果居（我） 写在青春芒果节后
> 
> ooc预警，加长林肯预警，请勿上升真人！！

我不是音痴……每次Refa调侃我的时候，我都很头疼。

十年前，我们以组合身份刚刚出道，每晚繁重的训练过后，Refa经常会缠着我，与我在公司的天台上吹风看夜景。我通常会背靠围栏，看着Refa用手肘撑在围栏上，小奶狗一样的黑色眼眸微微上抬看着星空，伸出右手用手指触摸繁星，他说这里离星星最近。

长长的睫毛随着风微微颤抖，他不知道他的眼睛比繁星更亮更美。薄薄的嘴唇轻轻吟唱着那首歌，夜晚的风吹起他柔顺的黑发，这个执拗的孩子，为了自己的目标一直默默努力的奋斗着。

我喜欢Refa，虽然我从没想过要以歌手的身份出道，甚至没有想到会跟Refa一起出道。但是我们就是以这样的方式相遇，并且把对方刻在自己心底最深处。

“你是个音痴。”我头疼于翻着白眼数落自己的Refa，可又能怎样呢，宠着呗……

我并不是歌手出身，为了出道，每晚不停地练习，直到再也发不出任何声音，声带撕裂的感觉很疼但也很痛快，他经常坐在一边聆听然后拍手叫好。

努力并没有白费。我们录过很多专辑，但自始至终我没有亲自为Refa正式地唱一首歌。仅有的一次我清唱那首我们最喜欢的歌，结果，我却又被他调侃为“音痴”。

Refa代言的品牌出了新产品，今天在做产品宣传，手里的新产品像个蝴蝶结，他很喜欢，一边把玩，一边想着带一个回去。金主爸爸一向慷慨。

一下午终于忙完，面对热情的粉丝，Refa依然矜持的好似刚刚出道。他不停的看着表，因为我今晚有演出，自己当然在邀请嘉宾名单当中，记起昨晚，他被我咬着耳朵说，“早些来，有惊喜……”

Refa视角

今晚的舞台很美，新颖的舞美过于迷幻，层层的纱幔垂下，灯光穿梭于纱幔之间，一条条不规则的光线打在舞台上人的身上，他脸上的光影变换着，像撩人的月色。

朱一龙，这个我迷恋的男人，身着黑色时尚西装，里面衬着一件黑色带金色条纹的衬衫，一改往日乖宝宝的形象，性感且禁欲。一丝不苟的发型，坚定的眼眸闪着亮光，像黑夜中的萤火虫。音乐声响起，勾人的嘴唇轻启，很轻柔，声音宽厚，那是首老歌，我的脑海里一下子想到了名字，《我要你》，原本的女声温柔，平和，可他的演绎更加真挚，热烈，像极了我们的爱情。

“我要，你在我身旁……都怪这月色，撩人的风光……”那个人背对着我，唱得很入神，一点一点接近高潮……

带着一丝颤音的浑厚音质在空中散开，敲打着我的耳膜，我闭上眼睛仿佛看到了我们的年少轻狂。

（回忆）

「Refa！我喜欢你！！」

「你喜欢我什么？」

「你的一切！！」

「傻瓜！我也喜欢你！」

“……我在他乡，望着月亮”。一曲终了，他学着我的样子，伸出右手，伸向空中，做出了触摸繁星的动作。他安静地站在那里，下一秒，所有的纱幔上升消失，他仿佛冲破了迷雾，真真切切的站在我的面前。他回过身，我的视线定格在那双迷人的黑色瞳孔上，有些难以置信。 

音乐再次响起，是那首歌……我们最爱的那首歌……他做了改编，加入了摇滚元素，轻柔的曲风变的刚毅，男声唱起来更加让人心醉。

“我说我说我要我们在一起，轻柔的日子里，生活的不费力气……”歌曲中间，他脱下了西装外套，丢给了台下的我，一边鼓着泡泡，一边走向高台，可爱而又性感的反差萌看得我差点笑出来。追光打在他的身上，像圣光笼罩下的天使，几欲展翅高飞。

他的声音像彩虹，划破天际的绚烂，广阔无垠。 两个人一个台上一个台下，时间仿佛静止，音乐戛然而止，连带着整个世界。（Refa视角结束）

我拉着Refa来到后台，躲在没人的黑暗角落里，吸吮，啃咬，缠绕，欲望的小游戏正在上演。

我一手插进Refa的发丝里，扣紧那几度躲闪的头颅，一手扣住他无处安放的手，把他重重的按在墙上，将唇狠狠的盖上。情事上，他总是嫌我如此霸道或者说粗暴。

“唔……唔……”被轻易的夺去说话的权利，Refa闷哼地发着呜咽声，鼻腔呼出的热气足以点燃我。没被束缚的一只手敲击着我的后背，并不重反倒像在邀请。蚌壳才开出一条缝隙刚想要说话，就被一条灵敏的湿舌挤了进来，显然，一切反抗都毫无效果。

“还想说我是音痴吗？”一阵激吻过后，我抬起眼，在他耳边压低因情欲而变得嘶哑的声音，坏心的问面前这个早已被舌齿交缠弄的晕眩的人儿。

Refa拉下脸，红透的双颊被强硬克制住，慢慢缓和下来。黑着脸狠丢白眼过去。“不要在后台，早些回去吧……”

这句话对于我而言，像病毒一般在脑子里炸裂开来，是热情的邀请，两个人来到电梯前，好容易等来了电梯，散场后的电梯里面已经有好多人，何老师也在，我们与前辈们打着招呼向后走，最后Refa被我从后面抱住腰把他半强迫的拖到角落里站好。

他白了我一眼，我则一脸无辜的对他笑笑，略有凉意的手搁在身前人的肚子上一使劲，Refa整个人就陷到了我的怀抱。

Refa的脸刷的一下红透了，激烈而无声的搏斗立刻展开，他奋力想从我怀里挣脱，可天不随人愿，我紧紧的抱住了他。Refa伸手来掰，好不容易掰开了一只右手，正再接再厉的往左手迈进，我那万恶的右手却又狠狠的按在了怀里人最难以启齿的部位上，Refa咽住一声惊呼，这才感觉到，有个硬硬的东西戳着自己……

眼前是其他工作人员背部，身后是热乎乎的我还有不时喷到耳边的灼热呼吸，我感觉Refa在颤抖，他狠狠的咬住唇，应该是在努力抵御从腰下传来的阵阵快感，他一定是开始祈祷电梯下的快一些。

终于，我松开了握着Refa分身的手，感觉他如释重负般的明显松了一口气，随后腰际就是一凉。他应该从未像今天这样憎恨自己的腰太细——松松垮垮的裤子让我可以轻易的把手给伸进去，这下可不是隔着布料了……我灼热的手指直接包裹住了已经渐渐兴奋起来的地方……

“坏小孩，你的裤子湿了……”

Refa明显的抖了一下，我满脸坏笑，重新把他紧紧的抱在怀里。手里的形状很漂亮，它一点一点在我的手里涨大，我坏心的描绘着它，动作很慢，若有似无的挑逗让它颤抖着流泪。

我的脖子突然一痛，有人仿佛试图用全力想咬伤我，但是碍于自己要命的部位还在我的手上，这全力一咬也不过是低于咬痛高于无感的挑逗罢了。我唇边的笑意更浓了，低头埋在Refa的黑发里启唇。

“你专注下面就好……”

我惩罚性的狠狠拧了一下他，快感和痛感同时袭来，看着他快要哭出来的表情，我用力收紧抱着Refa的胳膊，报复是相互的……

时间已经很晚了，没有人的停车场按照平时来讲应该是恐怖气氛的来源，可对于我和Refa来讲却充满了诱惑与性感。

他被我拉着踉跄地往前走，公共场合勃起的违和感让他战栗不已，然而下身的肿胀怎么也消不下去，反而越来越兴奋。

才走到车边，我无法忍受的粗暴的把他压在车门前饥渴的深吻，手胡乱的撕扯着他的衣服，微凉的手指从他的衣服下摆深入，抚摸他精瘦的腰身，我居高而下的继续加深这个吻，没有给他任何喘息的机会。

我们不得章法的缠斗了片刻，他认命的被我左右，围绕着方寸之地的斗争不时碰触到两人的敏感地带，裤子已经顶起了小帐篷。我稍微后退，让他转过身去，随后重新又紧紧的压住他，从背后亲吻着他的脖颈，一只手从后腰伸到前胸，揪扯这那点硬挺，另一只手顺着裤腰伸向前方，再次握住他的敏感。

“唔……啊……冷静……这是停车场……回……回去再说……”

车门被打开，Refa被我粗暴的推了进去，接着紧紧的压住。粗鲁的动作可能让他感到了疼痛，表情扭曲了一下。过于强烈的心跳在胸腔鼓动，我们都能感受到对方的急迫与渴望。

预料之中，不安分的手迅速钻进它们时常游离的地带，捏弄，轻抚……

我盯着身下人愈发红艳的唇，感觉被它刺的眼睛发疼。随后，湿热的呼吸伴随软舌自然而然的开始欺负起他，并顺带的堵塞住了他所有的思路。

仅凭生理上的依赖，即使如此无奈又羞耻，Refa也得承认，这身体已经太习惯某人的抚摩与刺激了。一旦被碰触就觉得火苗乱窜，然后每一寸皮肤都颤抖的叫嚣着……想要得到更多……

（Refa回忆）

「喂！大音痴！你今天又练习到这么晚！」

「嗯……好累、好困哦～」

「宵夜……吃点吧！」 

「经纪人要我们控制体重」

「你那么瘦了不用控制……」

「嘶……别掐我啊！啊！疼……」

「哈哈哈！你住手！太痒了……」

（回忆被打断）

快感袭上的大脑打断了Refa的回忆，伴随着一丝丝挫败感。凭什么每次自己都被压在下头？

“啊……”

不过，Refa那微不足道的小小不平，很快就在被捏抚分身而得到的刺激和自己不受控制的呻吟声，磨得灰飞烟灭……

“这个时候还有精力走神？我还是音痴么？嗯？”

“你就是……啊……”

“嘴硬会遭到惩罚的……”舌齿掠夺的惩罚……他受惊的小舌拼命躲闪着，可是任它怎么躲，能够钻藏的角落都太少了。最后，还是被我滑进齿间的舌牵住了神经，扯出口腔的包围，扯进我的唇间。

我的牙齿在Refa柔软的舌上斯磨，轻轻啃咬。舌尖抵上舌尖，传递着彼此的颤抖。

嘴唇很快移到了颈上，在触感极好的皮肤上撕磨蹭弄着。我觉得我变身成吸血鬼，贪婪的迷恋他的脖颈，薄薄的皮肤下面埋藏着青涩动脉，我舔弄着Refa的动脉，感受它的跳动。我喜欢这样慢慢挑弄他的敏感带，想咬却不咬想亲却不亲，这瘙痒的感触会让他忍耐不住。

“R，我要你……”

说完，不容他反驳，引着手心里的手覆盖到了自己已经涨起的下身上。

他的手指覆在我的两腿间，裤料不是很厚，Refa明显感觉到手心前传来的热度。低头一看，顿时羞红了脸。

“你这个音痴！”

他虽然嘴不饶人，指间和手下已经开始行动。隔了层布料，灵活游动的手指来回搔弄起那显然已经很敏感的家伙，并不算宽大的手努力包裹起那圆鼓的东西。

我轻轻笑着，唇蹭到Refa的细颈上，一边享受着他的安慰，一边继续之前被打断的摩挲。一只手就着Refa逗弄我下体的手，抚摩上手背，指贴指的帮忙它们凌乱的挑弄。

Refa的动作有点慢，颈间的搔痒夺去了他大半的注意力。整个手又被夹藏在我的手和下身中间。这感觉……像是他从头到脚被我包住了……要多se情有多se情…

“宝贝儿！今晚的夜色多撩人，你就有多撩人……”

Refa全身一震，颈间喷洒的气息给他带来的刺激几乎让他控制不住。

“别叫我宝贝，像女人……啊……”

像是在赌气，他猛的拉下我的裤子拉链，手指轻盈的探了进去。在内裤上抚摩了几把，隔着布料，小力的在根部和小球间反复的抚弄。指甲游离在热度非常的地带，带来十足的刺激。

“哼……”我舒服的轻哼了一声，头枕在Refa的肩头，半眯上眼全心享受服侍。我喜欢Refa细长的手形，白滑细质的皮肤，光想象他的手抚摸着我，就能令我兴奋的想马上要了这个男人。

隔着黑色衬衫，Refa将嘴蹭到我胸前的突起，薄薄的衣料湿哒哒的黏在身上，充满情欲。

我撩起Refa的上衣，燥热的手掌顺着开启的衣缝灵巧的钻了进去，并以极快的速度抚上了Refa白皙的肌肤。无规则的抚弄，偶尔捏揉，时而用指尖轻刺按压。

经常运动的身体，紧绷的肌肉，触摸上虽没柔嫩的感觉，但保养极好的肤质如丝如绸。再加上本来白皙的肌肤因不断摩擦而慢慢腾起的粉色，实在是绝赞的视觉挑xing。

我腾出一只手一把扣住Refa的两手手腕，一起锁在自己的手心里。之前被撩起的衣服已经被撩到了胸口以上，粉红的两点华丽的裸露在外，低头品尝他那看上去像是在挑衅的两点突起。左边，齿上轻轻一咬。右边，手上狠狠一捏。

“啊！！”

刺激太大，Refa禁不住呻吟出声。腰身逃走似的扭动起来，往后缩去，车厢的狭小让他又能逃到哪去，身上的布料更因自己的动作而大幅度的摩擦了我的下身。

嘶……这可不是开玩笑的……

我空出来的手抚弄Refa涨起的分身，马上有一股热流从小腹上传开至Refa的全身，再慢慢爬上脑袋，撩乱了人的思绪……

“恩……哈……啊啊……”小小的呻吟声很快在车里溢满，Refa头昂起，露出性感的喉结。

手上一会重一会轻，套弄间，指头还不断游离在两个已充满jing液的圆球上。头伏下去，继续舔舐那两点硬立的小可爱。轻轻扯咬，用力吮吸吞含。手上的速度刹那加快，猛烈的来回套弄，带来了肩上人儿越来越粗的喘气。

“恩恩……啊……好……好舒服……哼……”

Refa极力吞吐的气息喷洒在我的颈肤上，要人命的瘙痒。我早就忍耐多时了，耳边还充斥着Refa勾引人的呻吟声。再忍下去，真的要憋出病了……

“啊啊啊啊！！”

没几下就激的Refa倒抽一口气猛叫一声，释放出了蓄存已久的精华…

我用指腹轻轻擦着他穴口的皱折，做着进入前的安抚。一指进入，缓慢的剐蹭着里边的嫩肉，轻轻做着开拓工作。那小口一直紧致，也正努力排挤着异物，令Refa感到不适。

慢慢的，不适消失了，空虚感让Refa越发难耐，挺动着下半身似有若无的摩擦着我的分身，下一秒，粗壮的物体迫不及待的挤进他的身体，两个人几乎同时呻吟出声。

他的里面好温暖，我感觉大脑里的那根弦彻底断了，我就着姿势不断的把他往下拉，狭小的车厢受限太多，他不耐烦的啧唇，车厢震动着，表述着里面人的难耐。

逐渐加快了抽送的频律，身体相撞的声音充满了情欲，交汇处流出的液体减轻了摩擦带来的痛感，喘息声不断加大，身下的动作比起刚才更加猛烈。

我一阵又一阵越来越猛，越来越快的冲击，每一次都碾过那令Refa疯狂的一点。Refa感到身上每一寸肌肉似乎都要痉挛，大脑有缺氧的预兆。

伴随着车厢的平静，两个人一起攀上了欲望的巅峰。

（Refa视角）

我不记得自己是如何回到家的，再次醒来的时候已经躺在床上，身体清爽应该是被清理干净了。身边人深邃的眸子一直盯着我。

“醒了？”

“嗯……”

“昨晚的演出如何？”说到昨晚，我的脸瞬间通红，耳边再次响起那充满磁性的声音，“我还是音痴么？”

“是……痴迷的痴……”

**Author's Note:**

> 请搭配龙哥的两首歌一起食用，太美妙了！


End file.
